The Bones Lady
by TheCleanWriter
Summary: Set at the end of 'The Finder'. Walter said "the bones lady" a.k.a Temperance Brennan, could be the one. What will Booth do when he overhears their phone call? Will he stand by and watch the woman he loves get stolen away? Or will he stand up for what's his? One-shot. B&B.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BONES. So yeah, that's a thing.**

**The Bones Lady**

"I can't be the soul individual who's noticed the only thing Walter can't find," Ike said to Walter, a.k.a, the Finder. "is lasting love."

Walter sat there, thinking for a moment as he twirled an object in his hands. He then glanced at his bartender/pilot and pointed a finger at her.

"Until now," he replied. "The bones lady could be the one." Ike raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asked. He shrugged, smiling a bit as he thought of her.

"Yeah. She's got a nice smile." He said, staring off into space. "Plus, she was impressed by my skills." He blinked, bringing his attention back to the Australian with the thick accent.

"Everyone's impressed by your skills." She replied, as if it was the stupidest reason on the planet. He straightened, turning in his chair to face her more as he pointed to her again.

"That's true, but, she's a logical thinker. She doesn't believe in magic or finding abilities. So, her being impressed with me was very...reassuring." He retorted. Ike wiped down the bar as she gave him a half smile.

"Alright, so what are you going to do about it now?" She asked him. He gave her a smug look as he held up his cell phone.

"I have her number, don't I? I'm going to call her." He answered as he dialed in her number.

* * *

"Told you, Bones," Booth said as his partner picked up her beer from off the counter. "Finder power." Brennan swallowed.

"There's a rational explanation for his abilities. It's not magic." She replied as Booth played around with her science fair medal that had finally been found by Walter after years of it being lost. She had to admit, his ability was highly impressive. And he was physically attractive.

"Maybe not, but it sure is magic-y." He responded, twirling the ribbon around his finger. Bones sat there, staring at her partner as she thought.

"What do you call my amazing abilities behind my back?" She asked.

"Yours would be rigorous application of training and _intense _attention to detail." He answered logically. Brennan smiled, taking her eyes off him as she glanced around the bar.

"Cheers." She said as they clinked their bottles together. They sat in another comfortable silence as Bones worked up the nerve to bring up their next topic. "I think Walter did look the other way the day Parker was born." Her voice was apprehensive.

"Seriously? You think he looked the other way? He handcuffed me in front of my newborn son." Booth replied defensively.

"A newborn can see, at best, only between eight and fifteen inches. Parker probably wouldn't remember, but anyway, more importantly, Walter gave you a chance to hold your newborn before he arrested you." She responded. Booth sat there, debating in his words about what she had said. She was right..

"You know, I don't like the stupid guy. And you," He said firmly, slipping the medal over hear head. "there you go, and you can't make me." Bones laughed as he smiled wide.

"Cheers to that!" He stated, smiling as the clinked bottles again.

"Fair enough." Brennan said, smiling back at her cheeky partner.

"Alright! Got your medal back." He replied, taking a celebratory drink as Bones chuckled before doing the same. After a swig or two, Brennan's phone started to ring. She placed her bottle back down as she dug through her purse to fish it out.

"Brennan." She said, not bothering to check the collar ID.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. How've you enjoyed having your medal back?" Walter's voice asked from the other side of the line. Bones felt a smile slowly grow across her face.

"It's marvelous, thank you." She answered, voice full of gratitude. Booth, not paying much attention to the phone call, spent his time drinking his beer as he looked around the Founding Fathers bar.

"It was no problem. The smile on your face was worth all the trouble in the world." He replied smoothly. She cracked into another big smile at his words.

"Really?" She asked. He smiled as well.

"Really. You have the most unforgettable smile." He answered.

"It's just a smile, no different from anyone else's." She said, still smiling, yet trying not to.

"Ah, I beg to differ Miss Brennan." He started as he looked out of one of the windows. "Your eyes seem to light up. The room just brightens, and I can never look away."

"Well.., thank you." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up. He smirked.

"You're welcome. I actually called with a question in mind. By this time, Booth was now interested in the conversation. Bones, had in fact, just thanked whoever was on the line twice and wouldn't stop smiling.

"I'd be happy to answer, Walter." She replied. Booth's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his name.

"Walter?!" He asked loudly. "Give me that!" He grabbed the phone from her hand and pushed the speaker button with almost enough force to break it as he set the phone on the counter. Brennan gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Wally?" He asked, irritated that the man was still calling his partner even after the case was over.

"I called to ask Dr. Brennan a question." Walter answered, his voice sounding more nervous than it did before. Ike gave Walter a sympathetic look, knowing by his tone of voice that Booth had caught onto the conversation.

"Yeah? Well, she's not interested." Booth snapped. Bones narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I am! Walter, what was your question?" She asked. The man cleared his throat as he built up the courage to finally ask.

"Brennan, after working with you, I can't get you out of my head. Do you want to, maybe, go out sometime?" He asked. Booth stiffened as Bones' mouth went slightly agape. She opened her mouth wider to talk before Booth cut her off.

"Nope, sorry, Wally. But she's already taken." Booth stated, staring at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gave him a confused look.

"What? But I thought you said you weren't sleeping together?" Walter responded.

"Yeah, well, I lied. And we're in love. So, pass. Goodbye!" He replied, pressing the end button, terminating the call.

"Booth, why did you lie to Walter?" Bones asked, looking concerned.

"I didn't. We are in love. Or, at least, I am." He answered, shrugging as he picked up his beer again from the counter.

"But, we discussed this in the elevator during the blackout. We aren't emotionally ready to be together." She responded. He swallowed, turning back to look at her.

"We aren't ready to be together." He agreed. Her eyebrows furrowed again, but he kept talking before she could interrupt. "That doesn't mean I don't love you. And I know you feel the same way. Look, dating Hannah to get over you was a big mistake. I don't regret my time with Hannah, I did love and care for her, but never like I could you. But, I shouldn't have used her to think I was over you. I never was. I'm still not.

"And even though we're not ready to be together, doesn't mean I'm going to let other guys hit on you. So, I got a little jealous, as long as the woman I love is dateless until we're ready, than I'm happy. It sounds selfish, I know, but I'm not going to risk losing you. Not again." He finished. Bones cracked a warm smile at him as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I understand, Booth. I would feel the same way if the situation was reversed. I love you too." She said, stroking his cheek with her thumb as her hand rested there, cradling the side of this face. "And I can't wait until we're ready."

* * *

**Daw. I thought the ending was totally adorable. Please don't hate me for not getting them together, but as Booth had mentioned in 'Blackout in the Blizzard', neither of them were emotionally ready to date, especially after the Hannah situation.**

**I've already had a debate with someone about our views on this. I think he did love Hannah, but in 'Sins in the Sisterhood', Booth had basically admitted to Bones that he loved her the most out of anyone and his love wasn't going anywhere. So essentially, he loved Bones more than anything, including Hannah, even though he didn't want to admit it because he was already in such a serious relationship with Hannah.**

**If you further want to understand my reasoning, just PM me, it's a long list.**

**So obviously this was set at the end of the episode 'The Finder'. I hated how Walter mentioned Bones, but then nothing is every mentioned about either of them in their respective shows. If he really thought she was the one, he would have at least *tried* to do something. So, in my version, he called her. I mean, he does have her number after all, duh. **

**It was also a nice kick in the pants for Booth to mark his territory. In 'Blackout in the Blizzard', they had both said that when they were both ready, they'd give them a shot because they obviously both had serious feelings for each other. I wanted it to be cute, but it also had to be reasonable. Booth wasn't ready for another relationship just yet, but when he was, he wanted it to be with Brennan. So that's why he lied to Walter. Aw. Poor Walter. Keep searching buddy!**

**By the way, I've had a guy tell me how beautiful my smile was and that he loved how my eyes lit up as I smiled, and let me tell you, it's the sweetest thing ever. So I just *had* to add that in there...**

**Sooo yeah. That was just a one-shot. Let me know what ya thought! Questions or concerns, just review or PM me!**

**ReViEw! rEvIeW!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


End file.
